Silver Bells
by Lady Dudley
Summary: A  late  Christmas story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this was supposed to be a bit more Christmasy than it turned out. The whole holiday season thing became a lot more incidental than I was intending but nevermind, I hope it still works. Um, I chose the title because "Silver Bells" always seems a little depressing to me, like someone is watching everyone else gearing up for Christmas without taking part in it themselves. Which is where this idea kind of sprung from. I apologise now for any OOC-ness that you may/will detect :S Also, I have only watched the first three(?) episodes of Season 6 because they were then put on hold until next year (not impressed) but I have a vague sense of what's been happening but if I get anything wrong, again, I apologise.  
Hope you enjoy it anyway! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Silver Bells_  
**

For the first time in six years Dr. Temperance Brennan found herself alone for Christmas.

At first this hadn't bothered her; with everyone else busy with their own plans for the holiday season no one had noticed that she didn't have any plans of her own. She had considered going on a dig but had decided against it at being too much like running away after her confession to Booth.

And she found that she didn't want to run from it; to run from him.

Not this time.

However it _did_ leave her in the increasingly uncomfortable position of being alone at a time that she had grown accustomed to being surrounded by people, even if those people were a dig team she'd only just met.

On the plus side, having no plans had meant that she didn't feel the need to decorate her apartment for either Booth or Parker's benefit. A task which, although enjoyable in some respects, was also rather pointless considering that the decorations were only in place for a short period of time.

Yet, the problem was not being alone at this time; the problem was that for the first time she knew what she was missing out on by being alone.

Booth had barged into her life with a gun and a badge, but had brought with him a rare feeling of acceptance, care and…love. Especially at Christmastime where he had very early on made it his mission to make sure that she was never alone, if she was in town that is.

Now he appeared to have walked out her life with as little subtlety as he had entered it. And it _hurt_.

She found herself drawing irrational conclusions from his recent behaviour the most common being that he had never cared for her like she had believed, not even as the friend he had always professed himself to be.

A conclusion she knew to be irrational based on past evidence which she also knew could not be erased by his current behaviour. But she was also finding it increasingly difficult to remain objective.

The only time she knew any semblance of peace from her increasingly conflicted thoughts and feelings was in the lab; which was why she had chosen to spend her Christmas working rather than trying not to think about what Booth might being doing.

Without her.

A task that was easier in theory than execution as she was distracted by every little sound that might in the past have been Booth checking up on her. After spending half the night immersed in the remains on the table, however, she had managed to block out all the noises. Meaning that her first warning that she was no longer alone was when her new companion spoke.

"It's 2am Christmas morning and you're in the lab?"

Startled by the voice she only just managed to avoid dropping the skull she was examining, "I work here, the question should be what _you_ are doing here at 2am on Christmas morning," she returned, striving for a neutral tone. "I doubt you're here because we have a case," she added.

"You're right, Bones, I'm not here about a case," Booth replied, rounding the table to stand opposite her. "I'm here about you," he stated flatly.

She glanced up at him, "Me?" she asked incredulously, her brow furrowed, "Why?"

"It's Christmas, Bones, and you're in the lab," he stated, as though the answer should be obvious.

She put the skull down and crossed her arms, finally giving him her full attention, "We have already established that it is your presence in the lab at this time is anomalous, not mine. I don't understand."

"Christmas is the time to spend with people you love," he explained patiently, "you should be with them, not here," he added.

Brennan narrowed her eyes slightly, "And who do you suggest I spend Christmas with, Booth? Russ and my father have other plans, Angela and Hodgins are enjoying their time alone together before the baby comes, Cam is spending time with her family and you…" she looked away, "you are spending time with your family."

"You're my family too, Bones," he said quietly.

She gave him a sharp look, "Which part Booth?"

He looked confused, "What? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Which part of your family am I, Booth?" she pressed, "Sister? Daughter? Cousin?" she continued, her voice rising slightly with each word. "I know there are many different kinds of families, Booth, but there are times when your family analogy fails and blood is proven to be stronger than water."

"Thicker, Bones, blood is _thicker_ than water," he corrected almost absentmindedly, "and that's not true, Bones, you're important to me. As important as my family," he made a decisive gesture with his hand, "and that _makes_ you my family."

"Then where have you been when I've needed you?" she asked in a quieter but no less insistent tone than before, "When I've been lost or confused or alone, where have you been?"

When Booth seemed lost for words she continued, "You said you were _that guy_ but it turns out that you're just _a_ guy. Just another guy, another person to decide that I'm not worth it," she added sadly, turning her attention back to the bone fragments.

"Now wait a minute, Temperance, you can not tell me how I do or do not feel about you, ok? I care about you, I care about you a _lot_, so don't give me this crap about not caring because I do," he replied, feeling his temper fraying.

Brennan put the bone she had been examining done on the table with more force than she would have done normally as she glared across the table at him. "A year ago, Booth, I would have believed you but now? I don't even know who you are! Where has the Booth I know gone?"

Booth levelled her with a glare of his own and was about to comment but Brennan was too far ahead of herself to back down now.

"Why is Hannah so different, huh?" she demanded, "Why do you persistently flaunt her in my face? You've _never_ made such a big deal about a woman before; you've never changed your behaviour towards me because of a change in your personal life." She paused to regard him for a few moments, "Why, if you are so happy, so in love do you feel the need to prove it every chance you get, unless…?" she trailed off.

"Unless what, Temperance?" Booth spat.

"Unless you _want_ me to be jealous," she said slowly, watching his reaction, "unless you want so badly to prove that you can have a meaningful relationship, to show me what I was missing out on and to convince yourself, and me, that you have moved on."

Booth grit his teeth at the hope that had crept unknowingly into Brennan's voice, "I told you before: Hannah is not a consolation prize, all right? I love Hannah."

At his words the shutters closed on Brennan's face, "Then there is no place that I fill in your life other than you partner, since that relates to work and you do not have a case for me than I believe this is your cue to leave."

To prove her point she picked up a bone fragment and turned her back on him to examine it under a microscope.

"I came here tonight to make sure you were ok, not to defend my actions or my relationship," Booth said to her back.

"Then why do you persist in trying to do both?" she asked, as she focused the microscope further. "You decided that our relationship is now purely professional; if you can't maintain a professional distance than perhaps we should no longer work together."

"I didn't decide that, Bones, you did," he told her quietly.

Brennan looked at him over her shoulder, "No, Booth, you decided that when you came home with Hannah's picture."

Booth regarded her back for a long moment before he walked away.

Brennan didn't notice she was crying until the bone fragment she was examining suddenly became blurred.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is probably going to be _incredibly_ OOC, but it sort of wrote itself and while I thought about being confrontational it just didn't come out that way...**

"Wow! Cool! Thanks Dad!"

Booth smiled at Parker's exuberance and watched as he started ripping into the packaging, he looked up as Hannah came to sit next to him on the couch.

"You're very quiet, Seeley," she commented, cuddling up to him and kissing him lightly on the temple, "something the matter?"

"Bones," he said softly without thinking. He glanced over at Hannah quickly, "She's working in the lab," he gave a small shrug, "just seems a shame."

Hannah eyed him critically, sensing there was more to it than that, "Perhaps she could come join us? I'm sure Parker would love to see her."

Booth shook his head, "I'm pretty sure I'm not her favourite person at the moment," he said quietly, regret colouring his tone.

Hannah raised an eyebrow, "I see," she paused, "Seeley, you didn't happen to visit the Jeffersonian when you went out last night?"

"Maybe," he admitted after a long moment, "I don't think she appreciated me interfering in her life."

Hannah looked confused, "Interfering, how?"

"Apparently I don't care about her and therefore have no right to express any concern," he said bitterly.

"She said that?" Hannah asked, a little surprised.

Booth sighed and shook his head, "No, but that's basically what she meant." He looked over at Hannah when she remained silent, "What?"

"Well…for someone you spend an awful lot of time talking about and working with you really don't do much socialising," Hannah said mildly.

"We socialise," Booth defended himself, "we go out for drinks after a case and…" Booth trailed off as he tried to remember the last time he'd done something with Bones just because he wanted to be with her.

Hannah chose her next words carefully, "And when you _are_ with her, you don't really pay her much attention, Seeley. If she's meant to be your best friend I can understand why she might be feeling a little neglected."

Booth took Hannah's hand, "But I have you now, I have other commitments and responsibilities."

"They don't cancel out any you had to her in the past," Hannah took a deep breath, "Seeley, I think we both knew it was only a matter of time before Temperance came between us." She put a hand over his mouth when he began to protest, "Don't lie, Seeley, I know you would never cheat on me and you would never intentionally hurt me, or Temperance, but you have. We both know that there's something going on between the two of you, whether you want it to or not, and you've hurt her by denying it. By denying even your friendship, because she is your friend, Seeley, and she cares about you. You need to fix this," she said with finality.

"But-"

"No buts, Seeley," Hannah interrupted him, "I don't want to be the woman you settle for or who anyone settles for." She reached out and cupped his face with her hands, "And I don't want you to settle for me either."

"You're an amazing woman, Hannah, and you're going to make someone very happy," Booth told her.

"Just not you," Hannah said quietly, tears welling in her eyes.

Booth shook his head, "No," he agreed sadly.

"Did I miss something important?" Parker asked, having finally noticed the seemingly intense conversation nearby.

Hanna laughed a little and removed her hands from Booth's face to wipe her eyes, "Your Dad and I were just discussing his next move," she told him with a smile, "I think he's taking you to the Jeffersonian," she added, turning back to Booth.

Booth smiled as he looked into her eyes, "Thank you," he said softly as Parker whooped and rushed off to find his coat.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, probably a little OOC and I have done what I really hate doing and given this a rather quick resolution, but I have tried to leave it open to show that it might not be _completely_ smooth sailing...**

"DR. BONES!"

Brennan jumped slightly as the silence of her office was shattered by Parker who came rushing into her office and bounced into her lap.

"Parker, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Dad and I came to ask if you wanted to come and have some hot chocolate with us and maybe watch a movie? Please?" he added as he sensed her hesitation. "Hannah won't be there, she left," he added by way of further inducement.

Brennan's eyes widened, "What?"

Parker immediately looked contrite, "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say anything yet," he apologised as Booth stepped into the room.

Booth took in Brennan's slightly shocked expression and Parker's guilty one and sighed, "Parker…" he began warningly.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" Parker apologised, climbing out of Brennan's lap and coming over to his father.

Booth nodded out the door, "Go wait outside for a moment, I need to talk to Bones, ok?" Parker nodded and scampered out of the office, "But don't touch anything!" Booth called after him before turning his attention back to Brennan. "Hi," he said, suddenly feeling incredibly awkward.

"Bringing Parker was a dirty trick, Booth," she replied.

Booth tried to look contrite, "I know," he looked up at her, "did it work?"

"Did Hannah really leave?" she asked, ignoring his question.

Booth nodded, "We had a talk this morning and I came here because…because I thought you might like to reclaim your place in my family," he said quietly, edging towards her.

"So I did lose it."

"No, I was just too stupid to realise that I was trying to replace you when in reality no one ever can or will," he told her. She cocked her head to the side as she considered his words, "Please Bones," he pleaded, "I never meant to hurt you but I did and I was…hoping we could try again?"

She shook her head, "No."

"No?"

"No," she confirmed, "I don't want to try, Booth, or gamble on this…trying and gambling imply there's a chance we would fail and I couldn't handle that," she took a steadying breath, "_I_ would like to make this work," she stated baldly.

Booth's grin almost split his face in half, "So would I, Bones, so would I."

Brennan smiled as she stood up, pulling her jacket off the back of her chair as she did so, "Then we are agreed."

Booth nodded, still smiling, "Yes we are."

As they turned to leave her office he took her hand, heartened that she didn't pull away.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you," she said, shattering Booth's contentment.

"Oh."

She squeezed his hand and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "But I intend to let you make it up to me," she told him before favouring him with an impish grin and sauntering out of her office.

Booth watched her go, his eyes straying down to the sway of her hips, "Believe me, Bones, I intend to," he promised as he found his voice before following her out.

He found her near the entrance, helping Parker fix his scarf, "Come on, let's go home," he said.

Brennan smiled as she took one of Parker's hands and watched as Booth took the other and as they all walked out together she reflected that perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad Christmas after all.


	4. Epilogue: Resolution

**A/N: I was unhappy with how quickly I resolved "Silver Bells" originally so I wrote this epilogue to round it off a bit better (at least I hope so). I also felt like writing something for New Year and this seemed appropriate :) The lyrics to "Auld Lang Syne" are the 1711 version by James Watson which predates the Burns version and is actually entitled "Old Long Syne." (I have no problems with the Burns version, Watson's just suited my purposes better.) I apologise that it's a little clunky in places, but I hope you enjoy anyway :)**

He had to admit that it really had been too easy.

After their earlier confrontation he should have been suspicious that she so readily agreed to be a part of his life again, to forgive and forget.

Not that she was incapable of doing such a thing, but she was certainly determined to make him work for it.

The rest of Christmas day had gone without a hitch: they had returned to his place and then spent the day cuddled up on the couch with Parker watching Christmas movies.

But that had been as far as his period of grace had lasted.

After Christmas, without the presence of Parker to keep things light, she had shown him just how much he had hurt her by refusing to do anything the easy way.

Instead of flowing comfortably from what they had been into what he had always hoped they would become he found that he had to first rebuild the bridges he had unintentionally burnt before she would cross any new ones with him.

He realised just how much he had truly been neglecting her by how hard things were between them that had used to be so easy. Little things like going to the diner or even just staying in with some take-out were not the easy and comfortable encounters that he remembered.

Although he found he had his work cut out for him, much as he had in the beginning, it was also easier in some ways than it had been in the past. She was less resistant and was a more willing participant in the rebuilding of their relationship. Although she never initiated anything of her own she didn't reject any of his suggestions or invitations either.

Something that was for a long time the only positive in the difficult situation he had found himself in.

Added to all the problems he found himself facing with Bones was also his relationship with Hannah. Which, although transient by comparison, had for a time been very important to him and he needed some time to deal with the fallout from her leaving as well.

Now, however, a year on from that Christmas and two years from _that night_ he felt he might have finally made some progress in returning things back to their proper balance. He had proven that he would stick around and she had proven that she wouldn't run.

The only thing remaining between them now was what to do about their mutual confessions now that they were both ready to explore them.

But this time he was determined not to screw it up, he'd been burnt before and was now more than 'twice as shy' about broaching the subject again.

So it was that he found himself celebrating New Year's at the Hodgins residence on the crowded dance floor with Bones, about to end another year and, once again, making it his New Year's resolution to tell Bones how he felt about her.

He was interrupted from his musings by the woman in question, "I didn't realise that Angela and Hodgins were aware of the older version of these lyrics," she commented.

Booth looked down at her, "What?"

"_Auld Lang Syne_," she clarified, "Hodgins and Angela have chosen to use the original lyrics for this tune rather than the more widely accepted version."

Booth frowned a little in confusion as he tuned into the song that they were dancing too, the tune was indeed that of _Auld Lang Syne_ but, as Bones had noted, the lyrics were different to those he was accustomed too.

_Should Old Acquaintance be forgot,  
and never thought upon;  
The flames of Love extinguished,  
and fully past and gone:  
Is thy sweet Heart now grown so cold,  
that loving Breast of thine;  
That thou canst never once reflect  
on Old long syne._

It struck him that this particular version was more than usually adapt for describing the past couple of years with Bones: no matter how he tried, he had been unable to forget her.

_My Heart is ravisht with delight,  
when thee I think upon;  
All Grief and Sorrow takes the flight,  
and speedily is gone;  
The bright resemblance of thy Face,  
so fills this, Heart of mine;  
That Force nor Fate can me displease,  
for Old long syne._

Once again he frowned as he listened to the words, but this time he was more thoughtful. He looked down at Bones and raised an eyebrow.

"Did Hodgins and Angela really know that this version existed or did someone tell them about it?" he asked, trying to keep his amusement from showing.

"I may have mentioned it in passing to Angela," Brennan replied with an amused look of her own.

_Since thoughts of thee doth banish grief,  
when from thee I am gone;  
will not thy presence yield relief,  
to this sad Heart of mine:  
Why doth thy presence me defeat,  
with excellence divine?  
Especially when I reflect  
on Old long syne_

"What are you trying to tell me, Temperance?" he asked quietly.

Brennan looked down and he could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she thought about her response. She looked up at him, "This time I won't run," she said simply.

He stopped dancing and looked down at her, "You're sure?" he asked, his voice hoarse with suppressed emotion.

She nodded, "Yes, I know the consequences of what may happen if I do." She paused to take a deep breath, "I'm still afraid of the future, Booth, I still don't know if I can promise you everything you want and everything you deserve but I also realise that our relationship needs to evolve or it will die." Her eyes glittered with unshed tears, "And I don't want it to die," she added so softly he almost didn't hear her.

He watched as she struggled with her emotions for a few more moments, sensing that she still had more to say, "I meant what I said last year," she continued, "I would like to make this work."

Booth released the breath he didn't realise he had been holding, "So would I, Bones, so would I."

She smiled up at him and was about to say something more when she was jostled by another couple from behind and they realised that the countdown to midnight had begun.

Realising the moment was gone, they both turned in the direction of the clock, but Booth couldn't resist the urge to hold her close to him with one arm around her waist.

She didn't pull away.

As the counting continued she suddenly turned to him.

_Five_

"Booth?"

_Four_

"Yes?"

_Three_

"I would like you to kiss me."

_Two_

He grinned, "With pleasure."

_One_

Booth smiled as he closed the distance between them and kissed her, bringing in the New Year with the promise of many more to be spent together.

…

It wasn't until much later that he realised that he needed to make a new New Year's resolution.


End file.
